


A reason to live

by Butterrun



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, ahhhhh, and adopted roman, and thomas I guess, but he's a baby, first fic, homeless virgil, logan and patton ar the adults, roman and virgil are both kids, this is a very stupid idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterrun/pseuds/Butterrun
Summary: Virgil is a homless child that finds a reason to live in a small child that he found dropped next to a garbage container.Patton and Logan run a homeless child shelter for those that don't want to be apart of the broken foster care system,but before they opend that they adopted a child named Roman, through wich they discoverd their love of taking care of children.





	1. It's doesn't seem like a very long road anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry-  
> also critiques please I want to know how to make this better  
> here we go first sanders sides fic!

He was done. Done with this world that never cared, done with the people that threw him harsh glares. He doesn't even know why he tried for this long. But Virgil had finally given up and it was a relief, his body numb to the nip in the air and the hunger always crawling in his stomache, mind finally free of the fear and anger that seemed to be the only things he felt anymore. Virgil was at ease non caring about what happend to him anymore as he walked the streets so full of people, yet always so lonely.Making his way twoards the bridge that would be his eternal release he heard a noise, a soft whimpering noise in the direction of the dumpster he so often visited and he stopped, Virgil didn't know why, but he did.   
A sudden urge to know what the noise came from overtook him and he went to the dumpster,seeing a small open box with a blanket inside he knew that's where the sound was coming from. Honestly he didn't know what els he should have excpected, but he was still shocked to see a baby,barely seeming old enough to keep it's eyes open, lying there. After the inital shock he was filled with rage:

"How could anyone just leave something so small to die like this"

"How much of an asshole do you have to be?"

Then panic:

"wait what am I supposed to do? I can't keep it I'm homeless, ten and ready to kill myself."

"I can't just take it to the police or they'll force me to come along, I don't want to be in that broken system and I don't want to force that on the baby before it can even make the decision for its self. It's better to be ingnored because you're not someone people need to be concerned about, then to be ignored by the people that are supposed to be taking care of you."

As all these thoughts flited through Virgils panicked mind he finally came to a conclusion,for now:   
"I can take care of this child better then it can take care of itsself so for now I'll take care of it untill I figure out what to do."

So that's what he did. At first the baby was nothing but a nusiance, a burden that he couldn't figure out what the hell to do with, but as time passed he started to grow attatched. It started with naming the child, who he named Thomas after his grandfather who had passed away when he was five.   
Virgils grandfather had been the one to take care of him. The one who tald him how terrible his parents were and the type of people they were. Grandpa Thomas had told him about how messed up the foster care system was and that if he passed , Virgl would be better off on the streets, wich Virgil took to heart. Running fast and far the day he heard of his beloved Grandfathers passing. 

After he named Thomas he grew only more attatched and it was not long untill he started to consider the baby his own son. But that never made things easier, actually it only made things harder, because Virgil started feeling bad about giving Thomas only the bare minimum and started giving most of what he would get to the baby and going on less and less himself. It did help in some ways though, it seemed people felt worse for a person trying to take care of a baby on minimal money then they did if it was just the one person by themselves. But no longer was Virigil willing to give up. He had found hie reason to live and was hanging to it like the lifeline it was. The baby was his everything, maybe it was a little unhealthy being so attached to something so fragile and weak, that could die at anytime but Virgil knew, without Thomas he would die, most likely of his own accord. 

Some might think Virgil was strong, surviving with the least and an extra mouth to feed. But Virgil knew, he knew how weak he was. How at the drop of a hat he could give up again. Enter that Blissful state of numb, when nothing hurts or matters anymore. So easily he could stop caring and it was oh so tempting to let it happen.Yet he fought he resisted the nothing that constantly pushed at him in the back of his mind, but he never fought for himself. He wasn't worth fighting for. Not anymore, he's a broken human living life through another human. Thomas, Thomas he needed to protect Thomas live for Thomas, watch out for him when no one els would ground him, help him in the only way Virgil knew how. 

Others could find his mindset creepy, stalkerish, overprotective, manipulative but for some reason to Virgil it felt right. What he needed to do and what Thomas needed him to do for him. So that's what Virgil did and the baby still couldn't even talk yet. It had only been a few months

Why did it already feel like years?


	2. The man in a cat hoodie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weee second chapter  
> CRITIQUE STILL WANTED!

It wasn't like this was the first time it happend, but it was still terrifying the gun pointed at Virgils head as he deasperatly rummaged through his satchel for anything resmebling money. This time even more fearful because of the child in his arms,he searched and searched and he finally found money so he would live to see another day, but today was not a good one.   
After the upsetting incedent Virgil went to his normal spot, where he would grovel and beg for spare change, constantly getting reminded that the world doesn't care who you are or what you've done, you're always going to be what fates decided for you. The fact this future has also been pushed on Thomas greatly upsets Virgil but he's hoping to make it a little better even if it's just that Thomas isn't alone like he was for five years. Virgil had already decided to raise Thomas untill he was old enough to make the decision to go into foster care or not for himself, Virgil selfishly hoped Thomas would want to stay with him, but only he could make that choice.

suddenly Virgil felt something touch his shoulder, that was strange normally people didn't like touching "dirty creatures that need to leech off of us cause they're to stupid to take care of themselves" like him, but he looked up shocked to see a pair of black framed glasses on the sweetest and kindest looking face virgil had seen in his life staring at him ho looked over the rest of the older man and saw he was wearing a...cat hoodie? with a blue polo shirt underneath. Also in his hand was large paperbag filled to the brim with grocries, something Virgil could, and did, only dream of having. The man smiled kindly down at Virgil and said

"You looked like you needed this."  
as he held the bag out to virgil who just stared for a few seconds before realising what was happening, and when he did one hundred emotions hit him at once and tears started forming in his eyes and before he could even think about it he sobbed out thank you after thank you to this amazing man, tears running down his face. He saw sympathy flash on the mans face , quickly being replaced with the same soft, comforting smile as before.For once Virgil didn't care about the pity he was overwhelmed by the kind act of this person and the smile it reminded him so much of his gradpas smile and this only helped to make Virgil even more emotional. He desperastly wanted to hug the man in the cat hoodie but assumed the man wouldn't want a hug from someone as dirty as him.

So he just continued to thank the man barely even stopping to take a shaky breath, the man suddenly put his hand on Virgils arm effectively shutting him up.  
"There's no need to thank me so much kiddo! I'm just doing something everyone should be doing!"  
Virgil didn't really mean to but he just felt so safe around the stranger he anccidentaly said:"But they don't,"  
The strange mans smile fell slightly and right as Virgil was opening his mouth to apologize the man sighed: "Yeah, I know it's terrible. But I'm still going to keep trying even if no one els does!"   
Virgil felt like he was being blinded but the pure optimism radiating off of this man and couldn't help but smile a little at him. The man turned to him again and looked like he wanted to say something before a beeping interrupted him, he looked suprised for one second before turning away sending a guilty look at Virgil over his shoulder, but Virgil knew he was going to leave and he didn't care that man had already done enough he didn't need to worry about keeping something like Virgil company.

Virgil turned to head back to his box home with grocries in hand, his box home was a collection of the sturdiest cardboard boxes he could find, wich weren't that sturdy, set up in a way that he could best protect himself from the elements without it being to suspicious for any others with bad intentions. He sat in the biggest box and oppend the paper bag, he felt graditude wash over him once again as he looked through the contents lots of things that wouldn't go bad quickly, like granola bars and chips, along with fruites,spreads and bread, but the thing that stood out was the baby food a whole bunch of diffrent types for many diffrent occasions and Virgil couldn't help but start crying again tears of happiness for the cat hoodie man. Words couldn't express how greatful he was, watching with adoration in his eyes as he feed the baby a half of a container the baby seeming almost full for the first time in his short life. He knew better then to actually let the baby fill up, first of all because he needed to ration, and secondly if he filled the baby up while he still had the food Thomas would feel so much worse when they ran out again and Virgil didn't want Thomas to go through that.

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

Now that the cat hoodie man had made himself known to Virgil he started seeing the man all over the place, althought Virgil may have food now he still begged so he could have some saved up money for after he ran out, when he would see the man he would immediately find a place to hide, he didn't want the kind man to think he had already used all the things he had given Virgil then think Virgil was greedy and not want to help him anymore. The days continued as Virgil continued to hide from the only person that had shown him true kindness since his grndpa, afraid that said adult would start to hate him. Virgil still wonderd in the back of his mind what the man wanted to say to him before getting interrupted. Did he want to remind Virgil that he was something Virgil should be groveling at for doing something so nice? The ration part of his mind told him that made no sense and that the kind man was not that type of person, but the other part, the more listend to one, said yeah that's probably it.

Thus Virgil went out with the belief that this man thought of himself as something better than Virgil, wich he was, also that Virgil should be eternally greatful to him, wich he is, for being so amazingly nice to someone of "Virgils kind". 

Maybe Virgil was a little negative and always asumed the worst, but could you really blame him? Being told how awful his parents were till he was five when the only person that seemed to care about him passed, the running away to live in the streets begging for less then the minimum from a bunch of haughty rich people untill he was ten and then finding a baby that he then also had to figure out what to do with, when he already had so little to go on. His faith in humanity wasn't exactly what one would call high. He would used wonder sometimes if he was the one who wasn't trying enough or if it was the world, although he cam to the conclusion pretty quickly that it was him. It was always him after all.

Lost in his thoughts Virgil didn't notice the Cat hoodie man start to approch him until he heard the familiar voice

"Hey kiddo! How's the world been treating yo- uhh sorry, anyway I haven't been able to talk to you since I got cut off last time!"  
Virgils head shot up and he sputterd out without much pre-thought: " I'm sorry, I know you gave me the grocries b-but I'm not out I promise I'm not greedy, I'm sorry I can leave-" the man broke in:" kiddo shhh calm down I don't care wether you used them all yet or not I gave them to you for you to use them however you want. I just want to talk." 

Virgil confused asked:'Just want talk? To me... about what?" starting to feel suspicios

The man just smiled:" Oh not much, I just want to help you and I've got a place that's just for kids like you!"

'oh no-' Virgil thought 'oh no ohnononono. he's not, I can't- never I don't' 

Just like that Panic overtook Virgils mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild patton appeard!
> 
> sorry it's kind of a cliffhanger? maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short-  
> I'll try making them longer in the future, but for now this is all i've got.
> 
> You can tell exactly where I ran out of ideas XDDDD   
> god I'm such a beginner.


End file.
